Here We Go Again
by Amia725
Summary: Looks like our favorite feline Sissel had found himself in another predicament involving lost memories, averting death to those around him, and of course, a big mystery! Can Sissel found out what the heck happened before everything is lost?
1. Chapter 1: Dying Redhead and Confusion

**(( Alright, my very first story on this wonderful website... Let's see how well this will work out XD.**

**This takes place about a year after Yomiel was released from prison. **

**And of course I don't own Ghost Trick or it's characters, but I think this needs to be said.. I did however made up the character Alice. Well, actually it's my friend's character.. She allowed me to use her though.**

* * *

Black nothingness shrouds this kitten's vision from the inside of a some sort of box maybe? The lack of elbow room seems to confirm so. Regaining consciousness just made things even stranger as a headache joined in. "Ugh..." groaned Sissel painfully as he tries to shake away the feeling in his head. "What's with my head?" frowned the feline, 'Never knew that the dead could have headaches...' After the headache blew over, it was time to find out where he was. By pushing up what seemed to be the top of the box, it opened and revealed familiar surroundings. Some trees planted along with bushes that were too big for Sissel to see over. The sounds of running water coming from a fountain with an oval statue with a face carved into it, sitting atop it's like a star on a Christmas tree.

But where is he? Ah, right. Temsik Park..

"Why am I even here?" Sissel couldn't recall the reason for him being there, not to mention how he got there in the first place. If someone carried him there, who?

As Sissel wants to just sit around to see if he could remember anything, something prevented him from doing so. An unsettling scene was unraveling before him. Peeking behind a bush gave him a better place to view from without being seen.

"Who... Who are you?" Trembled a red headed woman. There was a man on the opposite side of her only few feet away whose face was shadowed by his hat. With his gun aimed right at the female's head, he spoke, "That's none of your concern, given the circumstances that you're in. Now then," he cocks his gun. "I tend not to leave any witnesses around. You can tell where this is going." With this being said, the man pulled the trigger before the girl could have spoken. When the body fell over onto the ground with a thump, the park phone rang. He took his time getting to the phone as if he didn't care if it goes unanswered.

Once he picked up the phone, a few seconds passed indicating the person on the other line is speaking. "Yeah, it's done, sir." The shady man said as he hangs up the phone. Once the man has exited the scene, Sissel took it upon himself to help the dead redhead...

"Why does this seem familiar?" Sissel was having a weird deja vu moment. Anyways, by traveling through the objects in the Ghost World, he made contact with the core in the girl's body. As expected, her spirit was unconscious which is normal for the newly deceased.

"Hey," Sissel called out for her but there was no answer. "You awake yet?" He called out again. "... What?" Finally came a response from the dead spirit. "Where am I, what is this place?!" She was so scared and confused and unaware of her current condition. "And who am I?!" 'This one's memories haven't returned yet.. She's only been dead for a while after all.' "... I'm dead?" There's no secrets in the ghost world so Sissel's idle thought was heard.

'Oops. I keep forgetting that people can hear my thoughts..' "Yeah, you're dead. There's your body over there." The women's spirit took at look at her body as some of her memories came back. "Oh... Hey, I think I'm starting to remember," She started to take form of her body. "Though.. I can't recall my name.. I know it starts with an 'A'.. Alan? No.. Abby maybe? Nope.. Alexander? Close, but no.." The girl tried to think of all of the names while Sissel just silently stares at her wondering if he should leave her be. She seems to taking the whole being dead thing okay at the moment.

'I think it's about time to go back four minutes...'

Four minutes before the girl's death, she standing alone in the park with her arms cross and foot tapping impatiently. "Where is he? He said we'll meet in this park.." She nearly jumped when she heard a gunshot, not too far from where she was. She huffed clutching her chest as if she was near a heart attack. Recovering quickly she then walked toward the sound of the shot. Hiding behind a tree, the girl spotted the man that killed her, or is going to kill her. He had already claimed another victim. Laying on the ground in a humorous fashion, was a man dressed in a red suit with banana like hair, long and yellow. There was only one person who dies like that..

Yomiel.

The scene continued when the girl was spotted hiding by the assassin in the dark suit. "Hey, you there!" He glared as Alice tries to run away. She immediately froze when she heard the gun cocks. From that point, Sissel could tell what happened next. She gets shot, the assassin answers the phone and leaves with the poor body of Alice laying there dead.

Not for long.

Rewinding the clock back, Sissel attempts to find a way to save the redhead from the reaper's wrath.

'Now, how to save this girl..?' He frowned in thought as another issue was at hand such as Yomiel's death.

"Alice!" Exclaimed the girl in a moment of realization. "Excuse me?" Sissel was caught off guard by the girl's sudden outburst. "My name is Alice. I finally remember!" She cheered happily like an excited kid receiving a brand new toy. "Er... Nice to meet you, Alice." Sissel awkwardly replied. "Nice to meet you, too, kitty! By the way, whatcha trying to do here?" "Trying to prevent your death, of course." Hearing this, Alice gazed at Sissel in complete awe. "Woah, you can do that!? If that's the case, hurry it up! I don't wanna stay dead."

'This girl is something else..'

When Alice heard the gunshot and decided to investigate, only one question came to Sissel's mind at that time.

"You naturally walk towards the sound of gunfire?" Sissel glared.

"I'm a very curious person, don't judge me!" Alice snapped back.

'She'll be here more times than I can count.. Who does that sound like?' Sissel sighed in thought.

"Hey! That's not nice! I dunno, who?" Alice responded switching from upset to curious as fast as a child.

"Damn, I keep forgetting: No secrets in the ghost world..."

Time continued as Alice's time limit is starting to run out little by little. During the part of when Alice was hiding behind on of the park trees to catch a better view of her assassin, Sissel's stare couldn't leave Yomiel's dead body. Noticing this. Alice asked, "Hey, do you know him?" "Uh, yeah. You see, he's kinda my owner." Although Yomiel isn't really Sissel's owner anymore. He'd never had consider Yomiel as one anyways, rather as a friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that... Wait, you can bring him back to life, too! But you gotta help me out first!" She quickly added that last part upon the thought of Sissel abandoning her or something. 'So demanding...' Truth be told, Sissel was planning to go back another four minutes into Yomiel's death. Unfortunately, Yomiel's core was out of the feline's reach at the moment thus throwing that plan out the window.

Alice was spotted hiding as expected next. "Hey, you there!" Glared the assassin as Alice glared at Sissel. "Hurry up! He's about to shoot me, again!" "Calm down! I said I'm going to save you and that's what I'm going to do."

Wasting no time at all, Sissel search around the park for something he could use to his advantage. His yellow eyes spotted a baseball that was caught in a limb of the tree above the assassin's head. Maybe a distraction is in order?

Reaching away from Alice's core located on the ground, Sissel made his way up to the tree by passing through a few objects that were scattered around. After possessing the trapped baseball, Sissel made himself squirm in order to roll it out of the tree. As the round object fell it bounced off the black suited man's head. "What was that?!" Startled by the sudden impact to his head, he turned around quickly only to shoot at nothing. Alice took advantage of the other being distracted. She had shoved the man out of the way as she tries to run as fast as she could. Such as shame she couldn't run fast enough as the assassin regained his balance and immediately turned his gun towards Alice. "Hold it right there!" Alice instantly froze in her tracks as the other ran closer to her now making them a few feet apart.

"I know you tried to help me out there, but I still have a gun pointed at me..." Frowned the redhead as she watches her past self trapped.

"True, but now your fate has changed, albeit a little." 'I need to do something about that assassin.'

"Hey, Mr. Kitty cat," Alice looks at Sissel with a childish smile.. The new nickname caught the black feline off guard.

'Mr. Kitty cat?'

"Yes, Mr. Kitty cat." The strange redhead continues to speak. "You see that beehive in that tree right there?" The girl pointed out with a grin that foreshadows a joke that even Sissel saw coming.. "Wouldn't it 'bee' funny if it landed on his head?" She giggled at her own little joke.

Sissel saw the beehive that Alice mentioned. It was barely hanging to the branch of the tree above Alice's soon to be killer and look like it was ready to snap.

'Aside from the terrible pun, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.' He soon receives a glare from the girl. "What's with the glare? What did I do?" "It wasn't that bad of a joke!" She pouts, obviously mad about Sissel's comment about her 'terrible pun'.

Traveling from the baseball on the ground, Sissel makes his way up the tree by the bows of a tangled kite that was wrapped around the tree like a ladder. Thankfully, the beehive wasn't that far from Sissel's reach, although Alice's time to seem to be almost up. "Can't we just talk this out or something? I mean, I know I pushed you out of the way and all, but is this really necessary?" Alice said with a nervous smile on her face. "I think it's completely necessary." The gun cocks in his hand, ready to pull the trigger anytime.

Possessing the buzzing beehive, he gave it a little wiggle and then SNAP went the branch that was supporting it, falling onto the man's head. Similar to what happens in cartoons, the shady character had his head replaced with a beehive. Along with his visions being blacked out, his face experienced the stinging of a hundred angry bees.

"Gah! Get it off!" After throwing his gun to the ground, he frantically ran around like a headless chicken around the park before accidentally tripping into the fountain. Alice took the chance to escape while laughing at the other's funny misfortune. Sissel turns towards the spirit Alice who was laughing at well."Wow! Thanks, Mr. Kitty cat. You really saved my butt there." The feline couldn't resist the twitch of a smile himself. Something about this just seems familiar in a way. "It's no problem. Now that your death has been averted, it's time to resume to the present." "Wait don't do that yet!" The redhead exclaimed quickly. "What is it?!" Sissel responded back in an equally loud voice out of panic. "I just noticed.. everything is all black and red and swirling!" She was gazing at the swirling background of the Ghost Trick world in awe. '... She's kidding right?'

After letting Alice view the Ghost Trick world a little longer, he had to let time flow normally again. She didn't seem to be in the park anymore. Good. Now Sissel can focus on bringing Yomiel back to life and getting answers from him. For starters, why were they in the park in the first place?

But things aren't going as smoothly as Sissel planned...

"What.." The ghost feline searches for something in the park, but to no avail.

Yomiel's body is gone.

* * *

**(( *ghostly wail* CLIIIIIIIFHANGER!**

**... Wow I scared myself..**

**Anyways, I do hope you liked this chapter and this new redhead I added. Don't worry, Lynne's not replaced. No one can ever replace that chica. **

**Like I said before, Alice isn't on of my list of the hundreds of OC's I've made up. Strange enough though, she has my personality. Yeah, I'm a little weird in the head.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Hostaged

**(( Hewwo again and welcome back to chapter two!**

**Before we can get along here, I need to say some things about this story.**

**This story is a crossover with Ace Attorney. Although I do need to explain something here.**

**I will say that this story will contained AA characters, and some of them will play an important role in said story. And I will put out there that this story kinda has Kingdom Hearts logic. (PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN)**

**Meaning, that most of the moments will include Sissel in it as a main character 'walking' about place to place encountering different people. Similar to Kingdom Hearts where Sora is meeting people from different games like Sephiroth, even though it isn't considered a crossover game.**

**But in my case, there is going to be without a doubt AA characters in this game but it's mostly takes place in a Ghost Trick world, so to speak.**

**I'm so sorry this is confusing you, but in my opinion this is considered to be a crossover. I hope this answers some questions.**

**And side note about OCs here, there is a total of 5 OC characters in this story. **

**Alright... Whew that was a lot...**

**Again, I don't own Ghost Trick Or Ace Attorney or their characters...**

***lays in a bed***

* * *

'A body just doesn't disappear like that!'

Sissel was still in shock of Yomiel's missing body. Not only is that missing, but the suitcase that held Sissel's cat body was gone too.

Can't say that Sissel hasn't dealt with a missing body before.. And what a hectic night that turned out to be.

While in the midst of finding out where the body of a man in red went, another body had risen from the park fountain. Seems like assassin had soaked in the fountain long enough for the bees to either buzz away or drown. He plops the beehive off his head to reveal a red, swollen face all thanks to those stinging insects. Thankfully for him, they didn't decide to take his eyes out or that would have been a real problem aside from not killing his second victim.

The odd silence ceased when the park phone started to ring around the same time it did in the previous time when Alice was killed. The sound of the man's water filled shoes made squishy noises towards the ringing phone. Ignoring his soaked gloves, he picks up the phone and puts it against his ear.

'Is that phone call really important?' Assuming that phone call is somehow linked to this whole mess, Sissel possesses the phone and could not believe who he saw on the other line. A known villain that Sissel had encountered in the bad timeline...

Sith.

What is his purpose here again? Whatever it is, it isn't good and that's a fact.

"Well? Is it done?" He realizes that someone had picked up the phone and was sure he was speaking to the man with the shady face.

Having a swollen face is difficult to reply to the other as a few moments of awkward silence past.

"I said, is it done?" Repeated the short blue villain, slowing losing his patience.

The assassin just hangs up the phone as he turns away walking off. Sith had to listen to the steady tone of the phone only to come to one conclusion.

"He hung up on me! Can you believe that, my good man?!" Sith said appalled as he returned the phone to the receiver.

The place seemed a little different from last time Sissel was here. It still had luxurious atmosphere along with elegant music playing in the background. But the black feline couldn't put his paw on it.

"Well sir," his rebuilt robot addressed him, "They realize they either get paid or they don't. From what I see," he expertly worked the strange panel on the wall to pull down a screen showing multiple people at once.

"Yes yes save all of that for later, for now just bring me my grapes," the man waved it all away and the robot complied. Pressing a few more buttons the table flipped and a bowl was now in front of him. The fruit inside dropped from the ceiling.

"The use of their technology is... off," Sissel stated. "Let's see if I can't get around for more information."

Seeing that there was a path that goes up indicating a second floor, Sissel wasted no time climbing up. Maybe he'll find out his location as well.

Apparently, he was lead into a decent sized room that held three men. Judging by their black suited uniforms and hats that shadows the eyes, it was safe to say they were more of Sith's evil henchmen.

What did separated them than the previous assassin, the one who attempted to kill Alice, that they seemed more lax.

Probably because of what they were doing.

One of them was leaning back in a chair, hat covering his eyes as if he was resting like Jowd does when he falls asleep with the newspaper over his face. The more buff looking fellow was idly drinking coffee that was freshly brewed based off of the hot steam rising from the cup. And the last one was a bit short compared to the other two. He was casually reading a book.

Three men. Around a rectangular wooden table. Doing absolutely nothing of importance.

They weren't even talking to each other.

"Productive bunch of people..." Silently commented the feline.

Watching them do nothing would be a waste of time. Sissel decided it would be best to search another room, one that was worth being in and hopefully useful. An idea did cross his mind once giving the people another glance.

It had nothing to do about getting out, no. Rather a little naughty thought at best. His feline side couldn't resist doing what he was about to do.

Now having control of book that was currently in the hands of the short fellow, Sissel had snapped it shut without warning.

"Aah!" Yelped the startled book reader as it caught his comrades off guard, causing a funny chain reaction.

The one that was leaning in the chair lost his balance, now he was laying on his back in pain on the cold, hard ground. And coffee was spilled on muscle man's suit.  
Thank the gods the coffee wasn't scolding hot anymore.

"What the Hell, man!?" Although being on the floor would make one less intimidating, his voice was loud enough cause an earthquake.

"I-it wasn't my fault," the blond coffee spiller trembled and raised his hands in a defensive position. "I swear! The book and-and it closed and-" He was stopped.

"You're getting me a new suit, Slip..." Two sets of threatening glares were faced at the short guy, named Slip, as it seems.

Silently observing them, Sissel almost felt bad for him, though, at the same time he was also amused at the little stunt he pulled. It may have not gotten him anywhere but at least he was enjoying himself for the time being.

"What, you have got to be kidding me!" The conversation about the suit was still in play. "Do you know about much those things cost?!" Slip whined like a scolded puppy.

"Shut your whining and do what you were told," brows furrowed in annoyance, he was able to stand himself up while ignoring the pain in his aching back. "Unless you want that little 'accident' getting out to the boss."

Sissel didn't know what this 'accident' was, but it surely motivated Slip out of the chair he sat.

"T-there's no need for that," nervously chuckled Slip. "I'll go and get it now!" With that being said, Slip quickly rushed out of the room.

'For a short guy, he runs surprisingly fast..' Thought Sissel as he watched the door shut close.

The remaining two exchanged looks at each other and sighed.

"Ugh... Just how long do we to work under this blue idiot? I can't stand being here anymore longer than we have to."

"Don't worry," the big dude started to reply. "We wait until we are needed, as mission dictates."

'Mission? What mission?' Sissel frowned confused as all day long.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Hmm... Speaking of missions, I wonder how it went for Bruno. From what I heard, he was sent to do a guy in."

As Sissel suspected: Yomiel's death was no accident. Now the million dollar question is why?

A few moments a silence past until the word, "Oh." Slipped out from the man that fell earlier.

"What is it, Slyde?" The other raised an eyebrow at Slyde's devious grin, enough to make one uncomfortable if wasn't used to it.

"I nearly forget to check in on our... friend." That grin twitched wider after saying 'friend'. Kicking his chair back to get arms reach of a phone behind him located on a counter (because he was too lazy just to get up), Slyde dialed a number. He waits until someone on the other line picked it up.

"Hello?" Said who appeared a middle age man.

"Shelly de Killer, my man! How are things going?" Slyde laughing only seemed to agitate the man telling from the quick silence.

"What do you want." de Killer spoke coldly.

Slyde feigned being upset, "Aw, that really hurts you know? I expected for you to be a little more welcoming. It's hard to keep certain promises if I don't feel loved." he laughs again. Then frowns knowing Shelly isn't going to respond.

"You finished that little assignment, haven't you?" Slyde cuts to the chase the old fashioned way.

"Yes I am."

"Great. And as promised, we won't lay a single hand on the girl. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. de Killer."

"Wait-" he said quickly, but the dial tone played, signaling the end of that conversation. "I just wanted to speak to her," he said to himself quietly.

"Woah, what was that all about?" The ghost feline had been listening in to the conversation and saw the other man's face. He did have a scary aroma around him, Sissel will admit that. And seeing those stitches that ran down his face...

Sissel's fur would be standing on ends if, you know, had his body.

Although, after getting past that, Sissel felt tension between the two callers as they were speaking, thick enough to poke a hole in it. Easy conclusion that this Shelly fellow was being manipulated into doing an assignment as the safety of someone was at risk if he didn't comply to their demands...

Those bastards.

It was a difficult choice to have either followed to where the call had came from or to remain here. As it turns out, fate wanted the ghost to stay put.

"Strike," the clumsy coffee spiller returned bearing bad news with the new suit. "Hey, uh.." He huffed. "Was anyone else... Was anyone else aware we had a leak in the bathroom?" He handed him the suit and collapsed coughing up water by the gallons.

"Why is it wet?!" He (Strike was his name) demanded, trying to choose between a coffee stained or wet suit.

No one cared that Slip was dripping wet himself.

Ignoring him he turned to the other man, still leaning back in his chair, "Hey Slyde, did you know we had a leak in the bathroom?" The man replied nonchalantly with a shrug, "Yeah, no big deal.

"No big deal!?" Slip repeated as if the other said something stupid. " It flooded the bathroom and drowned our hostage! Man oh Man Shelly is going to murder us... Hey what do I do with the body?" He recovered quickly.

"Wait... You were serious?" the two paused, turning to him.  
Sissel wanted to go investigate but there was no path for him.

"Hang on a second," he watched the water droplets fall from the suit Slip was carrying. "That seems familiar," he attached to a water droplet. As it fell he attached to the one above it. He repeated this motion until he followed the men into the bathroom.

"Woah," they said as they entered to wet vicinity of hallway around the bathroom.

"Sopping Wet," Strike commented.

"No kidding," Slyde added."Who knew a little leak would cause this."

"This little leak is going to cost us our lives!" The guy said, still panicking about how mad Shelly is going to be when he finds out the girl isn't exactly out of harm's way. He then receives a quick smack on the head by Slyde.

"Shut up will ya?!" He glared. Slip frowns, placing a hand on the back of his head to where he received the hit.

He opens the door to the bathroom, releasing more water into the halls. Looking inside, Strike and Sylde could almost feel a panic coming on similar to that of Slip's.

As for Sissel, seeing such sights before him is common; that didn't mean he was used to them though.

And what was the sight that caused all of them to fall silent?

A body of a young woman laying dead on the wet tiled floor.

* * *

**((And leaving you all at such a wonderful cliffhanger. **

**I didn't want to add the death in much since Sissel brought back Alice in the first chapter. So whoever this lady is will be hopefully revived in the next chapter.**

**I do hope you readers out there loved reading about those three fellows. They definately play an important part of the story.**

**My friend came up with those wonderful names btw. **

**Ehhh... I don't to write too much over here.. It's late and stuff...**

**Stay turned for the next chapter, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3: English Please?

**Sorry for the late update! I was a bit busy...**

* * *

"Hey, there." Sissel greeted the deceased female. She was already conscious and in form when Sissel made contact. She was a sight to the eyes; such a pretty face which made it hard to believe that she was a bit older than Alice (who was nineteen).

Then again, Alice didn't really act her age...

Hearing that she wasn't alone in the strange world, the bluenette faced the direction the voice came from. The woman saw a little, black kitten in front of her. That can't be where the voice came from since cats don't normally...

"Um... Hello?" Sissel tilted his head, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the stare.

She wasn't hallucinating, that cat really did speak to her!

"Eek!" Shrieked the female causing the feline to take a surprised leap back.

"Woah!" If Sissel had hands, he would be lifting them up in a defensive position. "Sorry if I scared you."

It was obvious that she was startled, and extremely nervous at that as she was picking a flower that decorated her hair. She was silent, but Sissel could tell that she had calm down a bit.

"What's your name, miss? And do you know what happened?"

Her attention was still on Sissel, though she didn't utter a word.

'Is she mute?' Though Sissel. "Can you speak?" He then asked.

Silent again.

"..."

'Maybe she doesn't speak English...'

One of his ears flapped open, hearing words coming from the woman's lips. She spoke a little louder for him to hear, but by the way Sissel looked he still couldn't understand her.

The words weren't in English.

Saying 'I don't understand you' would just be a waste of time and he couldn't shrug either. No arms.

'Well, this is going to be fun..'

Just because she doesn't speak English, doesn't mean that she can't detect sarcasm. Sharp, piercing eyes were aimed right at Sissel.

"... What? What did I say?"

Rewinding back four minutes, Sissel witness what caused the woman's demised.

Sitting alone on the cold floor was the bluenette, struggling as she tried to free herself from the rope that bonded both her hands and feet together. After doing so for a while, she eventually gave up with a sigh that was muffled out by a bandana covering her mouth. Too exhausted to even move anymore, she rest her back against the wall behind her. Head slightly turned left, she watched water dripping from a leaky pipe to the floor.

Drip drip drip drip.

The sound soothe her for a moment until she tensed up slightly from the freezing wet liquid that made it's way towards her in a stream to her legs.

Great.

Being trapped in the bathroom as a hostage wasn't bad enough, so hyperthermia was added on the list of worst things to come. She kept telling herself this situation could be worse.

As on cue, a rat had pushed itself out of the pipe. Why it was in there in the first place is a mystery. The tiny creature fallen onto the water knob of the tub; its weight turning the knob all the way. Water gushed from the pipe's new opening instead of the tub, it's original direction, quickly filling up the bathroom.

"!" Was all she could manage as she frantically tried to undo her hands, feet, gag, or at least stand for cripes sake.

Water rose up quickly from her feet to her neck. Panic and fear filled her eyes, choking from the water that was entering her throat. Before long it was too late to do anything and the water flooded the room to the brim.

"That is just terrible..." Sissel mumbled. Deaths were brutal in their own ways, but the ones that torture you before you go are the worst.

"So, I am dead then," she spoke after grasping the problem.

Sissel blinked, not expected to hear words that he could understand. "Oh, so you do speak English."

She nods a 'yes' at Sissel's comment. "I don't remember much else... I remember drowning but I don't know why I was there or how I got there." She sighed sadly.

"Well..." Sissel began slowly, "I'm a bit fuzzy on details myself... but if I got this right I believe you're a hostage. Somehow related to a Shelly de Killer- he misses you very much by the way. They kidnapped you to get Shelly to cooperate, they promised not to hurt you though. That's about the extent of my info though. But enough talking we can do more of that when you're alive and well again. Now let's go, back 4 minutes before your death so we can fix this mess." He shined a heartwarming smile to her.

She looked stun when Sissel said he could prevent her death.

"Yes, it's possible. Just watch."

The clock rewinded four minutes. The same scene started again with the woman boredly watching the water drip. There was nothing there he could do here. He didn't exactly have pipe fixing powers which would really be helpful.

Another thought came to mind, "Hey, maybe I could open the door. It should let the water out." Unfortunately, the door was locked. 'I should have expected much..'

Soon, the rat pushed itself onto the knob.

"I never knew that a rat could be responsible for something like this." Sissel commented.

"Oui, I agree. Quite bothersome creatures actually."

'Is that... French?' Sissel thought confused. It didn't sound anything close to the language she was speaking in earlier.

"Oui, Monsieur." she smiled slightly.

After that little side conversation, the first step of saving her would be to turn off the knob. Simple enough if there was a path to it. The knob was too far away for Sissel's reach, so he tried to find something he could knock over. Supposedly, something that could float. There was a hat, the same one Sith's men wear, hanging from a hook on the wall.

'This could work.' Possessing the hat, he shook it off as it fell onto the bluenette's head.

Feeling something light on her head she lets out a 'Hmph?' sound and shakes her head until the hat fell into the already rising water. Lucky, the hat floated to the tub's direction.

"Hey, that hat looked really nice on you."

"Oh, Grazie."

"Uh..." The feline raised an eye.

"It's 'thank you' in italian." She answered.

"You speak Italian too?"

"Sì."

When Sissel was finally in reach of the knob, he takes control of it. Funny, the moment Sissel did the switch, the rat had climbed onto the hat looking like a little sailor with his boat. Even the critter needed a life savor.

"Now, just need to turn this... uh oh.."

It wouldn't budge. No matter how hard Sissel tried, the knob refused to cooperate!

"It's... stuck!" He continues to force it until he accidentally twisted it off. Now, water was rushing out of the position the knob used to be which ended up causing the water to rise faster!

"Oops.."

The fate of the bluenette ended quickly than anticipated, leaving Sissel with a 'god damn it' expression mixed with 'I'm so screwed' because the female didn't look so thrilled dying faster than before.. He honestly didn't want to face her as he knew she was obviously angered by it.

Awkward silence filled the Ghost World.

"... Excuse me, but what is your name?" She tilted her head to the side, trying hard as she can to keep that smile on her face.

Oh, this isn't going to end well...

"...Sissel.."

"Sissel? Nice name... Um... How can I put this in the nicest way possible," she stop briefly to mock thought. " Oh, I got it: What the HELL?!" Her sweet and calm demeanor turned south. "I thought you said you were going to help!? Killing me faster isn't what I consider helping!"

"It was an accident, I swear! I'm going to save you, I give you my word on that!" He didn't mean to yell back, but she was terrifying. 'Geez.. and here I thought Lynne was scary...'

"What was that!?"

"Nothing..!"

Sissel heard the lady muttering angrily under her breath in... Russian? He didn't even bother to ask what she said; it didn't take a genius to know it wasn't very child friendly.

Sissel attempted to save the lady for the second time, and prayed to the gods that he wouldn't mess up... He had a fear that the woman would kill him! He doesn't know how but he sure didn't want to find out.

"Alright, so the knob idea was a bust, what to do now?"

He scanned for anything that could help. There was a cabinet a little above the sink, maybe there's something in there. Opening the cabinet revealed a few items, nothing out of the ordinary so far.

Though, it seems the lady saw something that Sissel missed.

"... Hey! Sissel! There's a knife!" The woman pointed out, a bit excited.

"You're right! …. Why is there a knife in a cabinet?" The feline knew humans were weird, but having a knife in the cabinet..? It even looked all fancy and such because of it's beautiful engravings.

"If I can knock it down, you can cut yourself loose."

He couldn't just knock the knife down, too heavy. But maybe...

"Ha!" Sissel raised his voice when he found a solution.

"What is it?"

"I got a plan, but I need for you to trust me."

Waiting for the water to rise up a little bit, Sissel repeated the same action with the hat and waited for the rat to climb upon it. The bluenette was confused by the same actions, eyes starting to form a glare again.

Once the tiny creature was on the hat, Sissel knocked over a bottle of soap in the water, causing a ripple that was strong enough to send the hat back towards the sink. When it was near the sink, Sissel had to wait for the water rise up a little more until it was close to the woman's neck which equivalent was the height of the sink.

For a moment, Sissel wondered why the sink was so low in the first place, and then he thought of Sith.

The rat, seeing higher elevation from the water, jumped off the hat onto the sink. Once that, he tried to climb higher into the cabinet. As fate would have it, the cabinet was a little far from his reach. His tiny little paws could barely touch it.

Water slowly getting higher, it had already engulfed most of the bluenette's body except her head as she tried to prop herself against the wall to give her another half an inch of height.

"C'mon, little guy..." Sissel's hopes were riding on the creature to climb into the cabinet. The rising water gave the rat an extra boost as it jumped feeling the cold water on it's feet. As it got into the dry cabinet, it accidently knocked over the knife with it's feet, dropping it into the water upon the girl's lap.

Realizing what splashed in front of her, she quickly pushed it behind her to where her hands were and cut her hands lose first. She used her hands to assist herself to stand up, as her feet were still tied together. Once standing up, she leans down, water a little above her knees, cutting the rope that bonded her feet together. After taking off the gag, she went over to the knob that controlled the water and carefully turns it off.

"How come the knob didn't break on you?" There was a hint of jealousy in the feline's voice.

"I just know how to be careful." She simply replied with a shrug with a smug grin. "Okotte wa ikemasen."

"Okay, how many languages can you speak?"

"A lot, excluding German. I can't speak that for the life of me."

"That's interesting..."

"I must thank you for saving me," she bows politely.

Sissel returns the friendly gesture by bowing his little head. "I don't think you should be thanking me just yet. That door is still locked."

"And you think that is a problem for me?"

They continued watching to see what the female was going to next. Once she'd figure out the door was locked, she used her foot to break down the door with such strength! You would think that someone would hear that but no.

"Time to get out of here... Ugh.. I hope my clothes will dry..." She looked both ways, making sure that there wasn't anyone in the halls as she made a break for it.

Facing the other spirit in the Ghost World with surprised yellow eyes, Sissel only said, "Well, you handled yourself pretty nicely..."

* * *

**And that ends that! How is this girl related to de Killer you ask? And what is her name? Wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
